Have Faith In Me
by makkaron
Summary: Something of a songfic, I suppose.   A war is waged on your behalf, and you take it upon yourself to save those who saved you. But Natsu, after two years of searching for your location after being kidnapped, refuses to see you hurt again.  Reader x Natsu


Reader x Natsu

Have Faith In Me by A Day To Remember

[1] Little Girl is something of a nickname J

_Italics are your thoughts (most of the time)_

These characters do not belong to me.

Enjoy~ /

Cries rung out, allies were injured. Spells ran amok and vicious, foreign monsters roared and slashed out at the evasive and cunning wizards of Fairy Tail. All for you, all because of you. Fighting to get you back was top priority. Not only for the future of basically the whole world, but for your own safety, you _were_ a Fairy Tail wizard after all. The power you unwillingly and unknowingly held was beyond anything anyone had ever witnessed. But you were weak now. Magic is a wizard's life. Magic is what makes a wizard. And at this rate, you were headed straight for hell. But you kept moving forward, _you _had gotten them into this war, _you _were the cause for all the hurt and the pain the wizards of Fairy Tail had faced the last two years. Whisked away by Hades and beaten and drained of magic daily, yet still left with enough to live, but not enough to escape. You had been weak, you had been pathetic, you had been useless. You had to wait for someone, to cause such grief by having to depend on Natsu, and everyone else to find you. And they had, but you wish they hadn't.

Hades had made it clear to you and the others that trying to intrude and soil his plans meant certain death for you and your beloved guild. But they had been relentless. Two years of searching and waiting, and they found you. You don't know how they did it, you don't know how the war started, but all you knew is that it was your turn to save those who had saved you. You punched, you thrashed, you kicked. You were fighting the great Hades, and your fellow mages were fighting off all the monsters he had managed to create for his scheme. They all seemed to be fighting with such vigor, despite the multiple wounds they had already received. You devised a plan of your own in a split-second, realizing saving up some magic for a more powerful spell would be wise, yet risky at the same time. You wished you had someone to fight with, someone who had your back. But everyone else was kept at bay by chimeras and the like, so you were the only one around to fight Hades. You bled and you panted in agony and your thoughts were strained and blurred. You tried to fight with precision, the way you had learned, the way you were taught, yet.. Everything seemed so far away now..

You were a perfect match for Hades. You dodged his spells and fists met and every counter and block was predicted and returned without any result. You swung at him once, you swung at him twice, and the third time you felt no block, felt no defense on his part, _I finally got him-_ You felt a fist connect with your cheek whilst your own fist barely brushed his and you were sent flying. Flying to oblivion, flying to hell. _No, they'd probably send me to heaven just to torture me_. You closed your eyes, awaiting impact with the cold dirt or one of the raging fires that were set all around the open battlefield. But you felt none. Warm arms encompassed your waist, you felt someone pull you up quickly and nuzzle their head close to your ear. Breathing heavily, they managed, "[name].." _pant pant_, "Please stop, you need to rest." You could sense what you thought was worry and sorrow in his voice.

"Natsu.." you squeaked, wondering if he knew how much you had missed him, wondering if he knew you had missed him the _most_. With the help of Natsu, you managed to stand up yet you held his arm very gently in case your knees buckled underneath you, which was something that wouldn't surprise you considering how terrible you felt right now. You turned around to face him a little too quickly, noses brushing past each other as he was beginning to pull away after being so close to you, and you blushed immediately, heavens knows _why_, because you internally scolded yourself for doing so for no reason. But you stopped after slowly looking up at Natsu to see that he was analyzing you with worried eyes, yet he was smiling through and through. You quickly looked down and around for something to train your sights on but found nothing, trying to hide the pathetic blush that brightened up your face like some flustered little girl.

"Nee~ Little girl [1].." your blush darkened, you were sure of it, your face was literally _burning_. You felt him lean in and the tip of your nose connected with his, his eyes catching your attention, being only a few inches away. He blinked at you before continuing, "Please stop fighting now, this war was waged to save you, not to have you kill yourself in the process of taking you back home." You tried to respond, yet your thoughts were still blurred, he was serious this time, but.. "N-no," you whispered, hoping he wouldn't be mad, "I-I need to protect the guild, this is all my fault. I.. I need to fix this myself.." Natsu closed his eyes and rested his forehead against yours, "[name]-" "Hades will find us soon if we stand here." you stated bluntly, trying to win back some courage and some of your old spunk. Natsu opened his eyes and stared intently at you, still only inches away from you. Slowly and steadily, his hand made it's way to your hair, where he then ran his fingers through it with sad eyes. Not a moment later, sad eyes were replaced with serious ones and he went on, "[Name], I don't have time to argue with you, I want you to live, I need you to live. You've been injured beyond anything I've ever seen before. You shouldn't be alive." He gave you a second to soak it all in before continuing once again, "Let me take care of all of this. _Please_. For once in my life, I want to do something right, I want to save you just this once. It took me 2 years of endless searching to find you. Please." The way he spoke sent chills down your spine.

"Those were the worst 2 years of my life." he whispered, looking off to the side, forehead still against yours. As you gazed around sadly, feeling helpless around Natsu. _This is my fault. All my fault. _Natsu was never like this. It's like he switched personalities with somebody unknown to you. _Natsu.. I'm sorry!_ You shivered and began to tremble. This was too much for you. Your grip tightened around Natsu's arms as you began to cry. _Crying again.. What kind of fighter am I..? I've got to be the worst there ever was.._ Natsu was stunned at the sight before him. [Name] was the last person he had ever expected to be crying. Never would he have even imagined.. He leaned in and once again rested his forehead against yours, gently convincing you to release your monstrous grip on his arms before pulling you closer with one strong arm and wiping away tears with the other. Seeing that his attempts were ineffective, he unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and transferred it to your own, using it to catch and wipe away the tears that were foreign to him.

"[Name].. It's alright, please stop," he whispered, even more hurt in his voice than the last time, "I'm sorry, please, just let me take it from here, just this once." _Why is he acting like this? This isn't the Natsu I know! _"W-why are you.. Acting like this!" you gulped, tears still running down your face, yet soon they stopped altogether. "W-why do you want to save me so badly..?" you whispered, confused. Natsu's black eyes bored into your own for a second before his gentle and quiet response of, " It's only natural I'd want to save the person I love.." _Love.. _Your red face had never ceased to remain that color the whole time you had been together, why is it _always_ like this? But what he said made you surprisingly very happy, like you wanted to jump around and maybe even _kiss_ him.. You mentally slapped yourself for thinking Natsu would ever kiss someone like you, but then again.. _What do I say, what do I say!_ You never had a boyfriend, you never had any interests.. You definitely liked Natsu and always wondered if it had progressed beyond that, but you always chided yourself in the end for thinking you'd be lucky enough to actually be capable of falling in love with somebody. You wished, you remember hoping maybe you could experience the feeling. Just once. Natsu, still awaiting a response said, "We can stand here all day, I won't fight anymore unless you promise me that you'll stop." You swallowed and spoke out, very close to chickening out, "N-Natsu," your eyes flickered up to his and held his close and intense gaze, "If.. Let's say if I really liked someone.. And they made me really nervous whenever they were around, and.. They also know every way to make me smile and how to annoy me to no end and I miss and think about them all the time.. Would you say that I loved that person?" Natsu's eyes widened in something like semi-shock before returning to their normal, slanted selves, a cloud of sadness making it obvious how he felt about that question. "..Yes, that sounds like it could be love, but the way people love it different, you know? It's not always the same.."

"Oh.." you squirmed uncomfortably before looking back up at him. You wondered where Hades was for a second, before returning to what was really bothering you the most. "But enough of that, [Name], I need you to stop and go get those wounds fixed _now_. I still have no idea why or how you're still standing."

"Natsu.."

"Please, I don't want to have to ask you again. We've been standing here too long and you know it."

"I just don't want you to fight Hades by yourself.." you whispered with sad eyes.

Natsu's hand gently grasped your chin and lifted it up so you were looking directly at him, blush visible and all. "[Name].." he murmured before presenting you with your first kiss, the most chaste and innocent thing you had ever experienced in your life. He pulled away after nuzzling your nose slightly while murmuring again something about not being able to help himself. He straightened up and smiled before walking back towards where you had last seen Hades.

"_Have Faith In Me.."_


End file.
